


First Class, First Time

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: Stuck in a Georgian town filming "X-Men: First Class," actors Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy first tease and then ultimately come together.





	1. The Dinner

"Can I wet your whistle?"

The offer was innocent enough to the casual passer-by, a double entendre right out of a "Carry On..." movie. But coming from the sinfully luscious lips of the shorter man sitting across from him at a two person bar table, 34-year-old Irish actor Michael Fassbender understood the question to be anything but.

Two months, 'had it only been that long?' he wondered, since he began work on the "X-Men" prequel. The role was a juicy one, a younger version of Ian McKellen's Magneto character - part Nazi hunter, part James Bond, all tortured soul. It was a great role in a strong script that allowed him to essentially steal the movie. Though he generally stuck to art house fare, he balanced it with more commercial films like "300" and the juicy role of an undercover British agent in Germany in Tarantino's "Inglourious Basterds".

Now he was the next potential Hugh Jackman, Christian Bale or Tobey Maguire - a major superhero movie role that would not only draw acclaim but could make him a household name if it works right. Stuck behind a bar for years before getting a break as an actor, Michael understood that he couldn't let opportunities pass by when they came around and so he worked like a mongrel. Charming, easy going and up for a laugh, he was a lad's lad who was also bloody good at what he did.

Still, here he was. Stuck in the town of 'Where the Fuck Am I, Georgia' shooting scenes from the film's big finale. Bad weather had sent the crew packing up for the weekend, everything had been put on hold as a storm whipped the air outside. He laughed when the director told him that, no matter how good the tech heads are, they simply couldn't make a Georgian beach in a rainstorm look like a sunny stretch along the coast of Cuba where it was supposed to be set.

News reports indicated a hurricane might be on the way which made everyone but the hard-living locals nervous. Those not already back in their rooms had headed for the huge tavern next door. Recreations of British pubs in America were disgustingly garish most of the time, yet Michael was surprised how genuine it seemed to be. Solid aged timber floors and supports that had obviously been here for decades, a friendly old 'langer' behind the bar, genuine decorations from suits of armor to old photographs and tapestries. It was sturdy, warm and welcoming - and could probably withstand an Armageddon outside.

"Mike, you there?"

The sweet voice laced with a thick and mischievous Glaswegian lilt broke him out of his revere. He looked back at the face of the man whose behaviour, a lot of which had been deliberate, had both enraptured and tormented him for these past few weeks - the face of his 31-year-old co-star James McAvoy.

"Yeah, sorry, what?" asked Fassbender.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh...um. Just a gin and tonic thanks" .

"It's only nine o'clock mate, sure you wouldn't care for something a bit more...ambitious?"

At that Fassbender, who had begun to look towards the windows outside, snapped his head back to look at his drinking companion. The Scotsman leaned in a bit closer towards him, a big but slightly goofy smile formed by those dark red lips and big white teeth.

"You know, something a bit...stiffer. Just to get the night rolling" added McAvoy in a slightly softer tone. He had emphasised the word 'stiffer' by waggling his eyebrows up and down so fast Fassbender wasn't entirely sure it happened.

"Uh, no thanks. Gin and tonic will be fine" he responded as pleasantly as he could, a forced smile on his face.

McAvoy gave him a brief hurt puppy dog look. As he turned and headed for the bar he called out "your loss. We're not working tomorrow with this storm, why not live a little."

Fassbender heard the comment but didn't bother to respond, especially as his eyes were glued to McAvoy's perk backside in the tight jeans he was donning. The sight made his temper rise, his blood boil and his long flaccid cock start to twitch in his pants. 'The little fucker' he thought to himself as a grimace of frustration, one he had been wearing not long after he began shooting the film, spread over his face.

As an actor McAvoy was a dream to work with and as a man he was a delight. Both actors had been acquainted for years, popping up at the same audition or turning up at the same party or premiere. They'd only engaged in small talk but Michael was quite taken with the slightly younger chappie who proved to be smart, self-deprecating, and cheeky. Both had laughed about their recent success stories and strange new labels of sex symbols.

"How are we sex symbols?" Fassbender joked with him two years ago during a premiere after party at which both were blind drunk. "We're pale as ghosts, skinny as rakes, we've both got terrible skin, big noses and big teeth, and you sport as much strange facial hair as I do."

"Ahh yes but you've got that lantern jaw of yours. You're also taller and you've got all those lean muscles. All I've got is some nice baby pecs" said a smiling McAvoy who jokingly tried to make them bounce with little effect.

Michael laughed loudly, pulled him into a close hug. "You've got those eyes mate, they're beautiful...plus, I've seen 'The Last King of Scotland'. You're quite the lucky lad downstairs".

McAvoy laughed, partly turned to him and responded "And I've seen 'Hunger', has anyone ever mistaken that thing for a horse?"

They both went into uncontrollable giggles at that, enough that other guests looked over curiously while a security guard asked if everything's all right. Fassbender tried to put on a straight face, only half-succeeding.

"We're fine, we're fine. Just catching up here" he said. The guard nodded and moved back into the milieu of the party as the other guests returned to their own conversations. Both actors looked at each other with wide grins before McAvoy's agent came over and ushered him away to meet some important American casting agent. Fassbender didn't see him again that night.

Twenty months later Fassbender had been cast in the movie and soon learned McAvoy would be his co-star. The idea was supremely appealing to him. Until five years ago, Fassbender had been entirely straight. He'd fooled around once or twice with blokes, enjoyed it too, but never had any doubt he was predominantly into women.

Then came "300" and everything changed. The Montreal set flew thick with testosterone, each actor trying to outdo the other in terms of fitness and competing to get the most buff. Despite all their attempts though, no-one could eclipse Fassbender - he was a pure mesomorph, gaining muscle with ease while not stacking on any extra fat.

The other actors weren't happy about that, so much so that one afternoon his co-stars Gerard Butler, Dominic West, David Wenham and Rodrigo Santoro cornered him in his hotel room and proceeded to continually fuck him out of spite until dawn the next morning.

At first he had objected, thinking it was a joke as they stripped him down. A minute later he realised he was in over his head as Gerard forced his larger heftier frame on top of Michael and tried shoving his massive cock into Michael's tight hole.

Thank god the burly Scot weeped pre-cum like a leaky hose, otherwise his rectum would've been torn to shreds. Fassbender had screamed as his anal virginity was ripped from him by his co-star, a scream quickly plugged by Wenham's uncut Aussie sausage sliding down his gullet a few seconds after it started. As the two worked him over, West and Santoro made out on the couch in the corner, playing with each other's cocks - West's thick and well-used one contrasting with Santoro's tanned, thin and almost angelically beautiful cut piece.

Fassbender wouldn't quite call it rape though because he fucking enjoyed it and even now, several years on, he would think back to that night while he rubbed one out in hotel rooms. By the time Butler had dropped that first load deep in his bowels, he had begun groaning in pleasure instead of yelling his objection. By the time Santoro had painted his face and tongue with his delicious Brazilian load, he'd become a fan of it all. By the time Butler's fourth load for the night had been thoroughly rubbed into his ass opening and under his foreskin, he had become an utter cock slut.

From that point on he'd fucked at least one co-star in each movie he did. He made out with Brad Pitt as Daniel Bruhl sucked them both dry several times during "Inglourious Basterds", Pitt himself even had a turn taking one of Michael's extra creamy loads that day down his throat. While filming that awful Joel Schumacher horror film "Town Creek" he feasted on future Superman Henry Cavill's masterpiece of an ass, rimming the lightly fuzzy entrance until the hairy chested pretty boy was screaming to the high heavens. He also got Wes Bentley off the coke as he introduced him to the true pleasures of raw deep fucking during "Jonah Hex".

When 'X-Men' began rehearsals, his relationship with McAvoy changed from being a casual friend to a good one. Everyone got on well despite intense time pressure and all sorts of behind-the-scenes craziness that started even before they began filming. During dinners and time away from work, the pair would hang out and their conversation became very comfortable.

This lead to a fateful late dinner during the second week of shooting in Vancouver. Neither had any major scenes the next day so they kicked back with a good meal and a nice bottle of red at the apartment the studio had leased for James. That bottle lead to another, and another. By this time it was midnight and both were wasted, giggling like school girls over the stupidest things. The topic of conversation turned towards which of the actors and actresses did the various members of the crew wanted to sleep with.

"Did you see his face, you know he so wants Lucas to fuck him," said a laughing McAvoy.

"Well it is a producer's prerogative, after all they make 'em bigger in Texas" responded Fassbender with a big smile. "Plus, at least he's one of the few not trying to fuck January Jones. I swear every time she plays with the zip on her catsuit, the entire crew holds their breath."

"You mean you don't want a shot at that?"

"She's a little too obvious for me. My tastes are..."

"Younger?"

"A bit more masculine shall we say" said Fassbender, casually leaving that comment in the air, waiting to see James' response.

The remark hadn't fazed McAvoy one bit. "Oh really. You cheeky bastard, you never said you were into cock".

"You never asked."

"Well...good for you I say." He picked up his glass, slightly wobbling in his tipsy state, and raised it in a toast like fashion. Michael sat up and followed suit, looking into James' face.

"Here's to you Mike. May you get all the ass you ever want...unless you're more of an oral kind of guy" said James with a wicked smile.

Michael lightly shrugged. "I like 'em both, depends on the guy."

Over the next twenty minutes, McAvoy asked him all sorts of questions about his sex life - past lovers, quick flings, other celebrities shagged. Michael spoke about it, not holding back on the graphic detail, and was surprised how interested McAvoy was throughout the conversation. They had gotten onto the topic of Fassbender's time shooting "Eden Lake" and a particularly memorable afternoon in a forest with his little punk of a co-star Jack O'Connell.

"So wait..." began McAvoy, "you took this kid's virginity yet you didn't put your cock inside him. How does that work?"

Fassbender took both his hands and made them into a fisting gesture.

It took a moment for McAvoy to figure it out. When he did, his mouth dropped open in surprise. He half laughed-half shouted "Oh My God NOOOO" before breaking out into a fresh fit of giggles.

Michael was laughing as well. "You should have seen him. His balls had shot so much sperm they were like dried raisins by the end". Both laughed heavily for a minute. As they settled down, McAvoy then asked a question that would change both their lives.

"So, Mr. Fassbender. How do I stack up?"

"How do you mean".

"If we didn't know each other, would I be considered viable fucking material I guess would be the expression?" he said, half laughing but half genuinely curious.

"You know if you were gay I would've shagged you rotten by now" said Michael, smiling and keeping the tone light, trying not to scare off or cause any discomfort to his friend.

James smiled at that and sat up. He took off his light jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What're you doing?" asked a bewildered Fassbender.

"Giving you a thrill, what did you expect" he said as he pulled off his shirt.

Michael was immediately struck by James' chest - extremely pale skin highlighted by dark red and perky nipples. There was some definite albeit light definition around his shoulders and pecs, but otherwise he was a typical skinny but fit guy. He obviously had little care for athletic pursuits or bulking up, yet was lucky enough to not have to worry about putting on weight and was solidly built all over.

James stood up, turned to Mike and said "take off your shirt and scoot back".

Mike put down his drink, stripped off his polo shirt and pushed himself back into the couch.

James calmly sat down between his legs, his back to Fassbender, and said "Ok sport, get massaging. Feel free to linger anywhere you might like."

Mike was taken aback for a second. "You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I'm sore from today and need a rub, and better it you than that weird Swedish girl from catering. With you I know I'll get special attention where it's needed" he said, emphasising the words 'special attention'. He twisted his head around, "Go on, get started gay boy".

Michael playfully slapped James' lower back for that remark.

"Owww, that's a bit rough. Don't you normally leave that for the second date?".

"For you I'll make an exception" said Mike as he placed his hands on James' shoulders and started kneading the muscles.

While there wasn't much mass to them, what was there was firm and yet pliable. Their fun talk dwindled as Michael concentrated on working out the knots while James occasionally let out a sigh of contentment. By the time he finished the lower back, James seemed half asleep whereas Michael couldn't be more awake - or rock hard.

James put his hands on Mike's knees and pushed his perky bottom up against Mike's crotch. He leaned back against the sculpted chest behind him, eyes shut with his head on Mike's left shoulder. "Don't forget the front" he said.

Michael shut his eyes for a second and breathed out hard. He then brought his arms around and started massaging James' pectorals.

"Mmmm" said James, eyes still shut as his tongue licked his lips and he re-adjusted his ass.

Fassbender's jeans barely contained his straining erection which was pointed to the left and tightly throbbing in the confined denim. James' lower back was right against his balls and the root of his shaft, pressing down on it and sending waves of thought-disrupting pleasure to Michael's brain. He could barely concentrate on working his fingers between the younger man's biceps and the curve of his chest.

James groaned again. "You can't be comfortable in those jeans. Whip it out mate and put it against your stomach".

Michael quickly followed instruction as James leant slightly forward to give him room. Fassbender unzipped his jeans and opened his boxer short fly buttons, immediately letting his 9.5-inch uncut cock spring free of its confines. Built like Michael was - long and lean - it pulsed with heat, the relief of being exposed lead to Michael issuing a big sigh.

James leant back down against him, the heavy hot dick lining up against his spine. "Mmm, better than hot stones. Keep going Mike".

Michael looked down at a very relaxed James. The boy's eyes were shut, while his pale hairless chest moved up and down in casual breaths. At 5'7, James was a slightly shorter than average guy with a bigger than average dick so he always had a nice bulge on him. While Michael couldn't be sure, it appeared as if James' jeans bulge was a touch more filled out than usual.

Michael himself was breathing fairly hard. His eyes carried that look of angry lust those few who've seen "Fish Tank" will recall from the first sex scene. In it his character fucked a single mother while the daughter watched through an ajar door. He then sees the younger one watching and starts pounding harder while deliberately looking up at her - his face conveying the obvious thought of "you like this? you're next".

Mike's hands moved down to James' abs, working the tight muscle. When his fingers took their first dip below the navel, James smiled and said "Keep it above the waist Fassbender, I'm sure you can do wonders without crossing that line."

Mike swallowed hard. His throat was dry, his heart racing. His dick was like concrete, but living and pulsing. Every time James would slightly adjust his back it would send waves of pleasure to Michael's brain and smear a drop or two of precum against James' silky skin.

Mike's hands moved back up to James' chest and kept working there. One hand brushed across James' left nipple, drawing a moan of absolute wanton out of the actor who moved his right hand and dug it under the waistband of his jeans.

Whereas Mike had doubts about James' arousal before, the large shape the younger man's hand was squeezing and stroking in his pants now left no doubt as to his excitement.

"Mmm, keep going" said James, his voice a little more out of breath and audibly turned on. Mike's hand went back to the left nipple, rubbing it and the muscle around it, the tips of his fingers pinching it which elicited more groans from the boy.

Mike lifted up his hands to his own mouth and licked his index and middle finger before touching them back on James' hard nubs.

As soon as the wet digits touch the pebbled skin, James' entire body visibly shuddered as a sob roared from within him. His hands immediately shot to the waistband of his jeans. Pressing his feet to the ground and his back into Michael, he pushed his jeans and underwear off his hips until they pooled on the ground around his ankles.

James' bare bum sat back down a little higher than before, the crack now firmly sandwiching the hard cock behind him like a hot dog in a bun. Michael could only groan as James' hard cheeks now covered his shaft and had begun to spasm and flex. Their faces were now at the same height, Michael looking over James' left shoulder down at the younger man splayed over him.

James' eyes were still shut, he was panting and a light coating of sweat had begun to make his face shine. As Mike's hands slowly glided up and down his torso, James' left hand gripped Michael's steel-like left thigh in support while his right hand had begun freely pumping his cock.

Mike took in the sight. For a smaller guy, the 7.5 inch cock on him gave the appearance of being at least another inch bigger than that. It was also definitely thicker than Michael's, surrounded by a denser and darker scrub of pubic hair. Like the rest of its owner, it was pale but solidly muscled, the foreskin kept sliding back and forth over a cock head the deepest shade of purple Michael had ever seen. The contrast with the very pale white skin was astonishing.

"Don't stop now Mike, just remember - only I touch this cock" said James, at the same time giving his hips a brief roll which drew an uncontrolled gasp from Michael.

God damn the boy had him on edge. Fassbender knew McAvoy would soon make him shoot all over the younger man's freshly rubbed back if he kept that up. If there's one thing he wasn't going to give up though it was control.

Michael's hands found the sensitive nubs and squeezed them hard, drawing a yelp from McAvoy and an arch of his back.

"Oh Mikey, you forgot something. Here, let me help"

James' left hand grabbed Michael's. He folded the fingers, leaving only the second and third extended, and then he swallowed them to the knuckle, suckling on the digits as his tongue laved the nails.

"Oh FUCK" said Mike, his last vestiges of control slipping as James basted his fingers with technique worthy of the most expensive Amsterdam rentboy.

James put the wet fingers back on his nipple where Mike dutifully started playing with them again. James thrashed, his tight buns grounding into Mike's hard cock as his own cock angrily throbbed and his balls began to rise up. There was no way he was going to cum until he made the man under him scream, after all - what are friends for.

James slowed down his own jerking and started swivelling his hips more, causing Fassbender to shut his eyes with the added simulation. James head turned toward's Fassbender's face, James' eyes half open in a dreamy state of pure arousal.

Fassbender was there, right on the precipice. James had drawn out this frottage to levels of ecstasy quite a few of Michael's full on fucks couldn't match. If this is what the Scot could do with just some dry humping and foreplay, he couldn't begin to imagine what full on fucking would be like.

Then he heard a voice through the din of his lust, it was James. Fassebender struggled to open his eyes and there was the face, that angelic visage of two radiant blue ocular pools and the prettiest features he'd ever seen.

The voice was now deeper and the accent thicker, fuelled by sexual hunger and spewing the most sinful remarks. How it loved the feel of Mike's hands all over his body, how his balls were aching for release and his cock had never been this hard with any woman. In near whispers James talked of the pleasure of feeling Michael's rock hard dick against him, how it felt so good along his crack, and how - if Mike wanted to - he could push that piece of meat right inside of him and pump him full of scalding hot seed.

That final remark pushed Michael over the edge, his entire body quaking and a loud manly scream roared out. His hips, which had been grinding his cock hard along James' crack, took on extra speed as Mike's load bolted up his shaft and the first shot flew out, striking him squarely in the chin.

The look on Mike's face and the feel of several shots of hot jizz spraying against his back set off James. His left hand worked his large ballsack as his right frantically jerked his dick. As Mike's shots died down, James' began.

"OH FUCK" he yelled out, his face almost red with exertion as bright white cum flew out up to his chest, the reddened nipples soon iced in the cream as it painted its way down his torso.

Both boys lay there for a minute panting like they'd run a marathon. Fassbender with his jeans still on and covered in sweat, his meaty cock smothered in his own cum run-off. James with his jeans around his ankles and both his front and back awash in evidence of their sinful playtime.

Both their faces turned to each other and smiled.

"Feel good?" asked James.

"Spectacular" said Michael. He leant over and kissed James hard, their tongues intertwining for a minute of deep and intense making out.

Michael ran his hands through the spunk on James' chest. They stopped to look at the semen covered fingers, Mike put one in his mouth and sucked it.

"Mmm, you taste great".

"Really?" asked James who grabbed the hand and sucked his own cum off the other two fingers. "Not bad, not bad" he said. Michael grinned.

James got up and stepped out of his pants and shoes, leaving him only in his socks. "That was fun, but it's time to call it a night Mike."

Mike got up, his large half-flaccid dick still with flecks of his own cum on it sticking out of his fly. "Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom" he said as his part exhausted, part drunk self stumbled into James who caught him and held him steady.

James smiled. "Listen my friend. That bit of fun was for your benefit. I have to admit it went further than I expected, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it because...well it was pretty damn great actually. But I'm not gay and I'm sorry but I just can't cross the line you obviously want to cross with me."

Michael's addled brain began to process the words. "You're brushing me off?"

"No, I..."

"No, no. It's all right mate. It's fine. I understand. Your dick is closed for business, whatever." Mike knew if he stayed or started asking questions, things would only turn ugly. He tucked his python back into his jeans, did them up and started looking for his shirt.

"You sure you're ok with this" said James.

"Don't have much choice do I, though I have to say the argument would be much more sound if you weren't naked and covered in nut custard".

James looked down, having forgotten his state. He looked back up, the pair locking eyes and both breaking out into laughter. Whatever tension the situation had, it was defused now. James walked Michael to the door.

"You ok to get back?"

Michael turned to him. His anger had subsided. Looking at the oh so sweet and beautiful man in front of him - he couldn't be mad. He was too genuine, too charming, too much of a god damn hot firecracker that one day he would have to set ablaze.

"I'll be fine. Though one last thing before I go" said Michael, lightly holding James by the arms.

"What's that?"

James laughed when Michael leant down and slurped a gash of James' semen off his chest and made a show of swallowing it.

"Snack for the road" said Michael, winking before he turned and walked off.

James closed the door and headed for the shower.


	2. The Change Room

For a several days things were so busy they didn't have time to talk outside of work. Michael couldn't help but let his eyes linger on James a few times, the impression the boy's curvy ass made in his slacks, the nice bulge that formed between his legs when he sat down, the way he filled out a shirt. Michael had been in lust with some of his male co-stars in the past, even one or two he had gotten along with as well as he did with James. Like all uncontrollable lust, he understood the only way to overcome it was to yield to it. Before this shoot was over, he intended to make James scream his name in ecstasy.

They'd come around to filming some of the training sequences, so everyone had to be dressed in pale grey casual tracksuits which did very little to hide all of the packages of the male cast. As a result, the costume department had come up with special cups for them to wear in their underwear to try and flatten things out a bit. The double whammy of having to use both the cup and briefs, not boxers like he usually wore, meant Michael wasn't going to get comfortable any time soon.

Right now he was alone in the back of one of the costume trailers getting changed. Navy CK briefs on, cup in, he was scouring the clothing racks for the tracksuit the designers had fitted him for. At that moment the door at the far side of the trailer opened, but with countless shelves and clothing stacks in the way, Michael couldn't tell who it was.

"Oi, getting changed in here" he called out.

The door was shut a few seconds later. Then came footsteps down the narrow internal hallway towards the small bedroom-sized changing area.

"Don't worry mate, it's not like I haven't seen it all before" came a Scottish voice he instantly recognised.

Michael's head snapped around as James suddenly appeared. He was still in his regular clothes and carrying a small bag of his gear under his arm.

"Sorry about this, they want us both in make-up in like ten minutes so no time to waste with the niceties like privacy" said James as he dropped the bag on a nearby chair and quickly started removing his clothes.

Michael's hunt for his tracksuit suddenly became distracted as the bare white flesh of James' back came into view. James hurriedly slipped off his shoes and socks, undoing his belt with a loud crack and pulling down both his jeans and regular underwear so he was completely naked just seven feet from Michael whose mouth had suddenly gone dry and whose tight pants had become even tighter.

James bent over to scour the his bag for his underwear, wryly calling out "Oi, stop looking at my ass. We've got work to do."

"But it's such a pretty ass, seems a shame to cover it up" responded Michael, re-asserting some self control and putting a tinge of humor into his voice.

James stopped searching and used both hands to suddenly spread his ass cheeks, giving Michael a perfect view of his pale pink hairless pucker. Then, using his hands to work his buttocks, James pretended to make his ass talk. A fake gruff voice saying "who you calling pretty punk".

"Aaah". Michael hissed as his hands grabbed his crotch. The sight of James' ass caused his already hardening rod to lengthen to full size with a jump. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but in the costume cup it had suddenly gone from painfully constricted to unbearably tight.

James spun around, seeing Mike wincing and holding onto a nearby clothing rail.

"Sorry, didn't know my bodily function humor was that terrible".

"No, it's fine. It's these damn cups. They're not built to withstand your bloody sexual charisma".

"Oh really. Here, let me see" said James as he swatted away Michael's hands.

Michael's jock bulged obscenely, the cup pushed forward by the hardness of the anaconda behind it which was painfully bent to keep itself encased. James felt both pain and arousal at the sight, his own soft cock suddenly lengthening by two inches.

"I'll fix this. Hold steady mate" said James. He began to slowly peel off the underwear, careful not to go too fast. Michael simply held onto the rail and the wall, letting James work. Half a minute later it was down, the cup suddenly sprang off and hit James on the forehead, knocking him back to the ground laughing.

Michael automatically grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to work out the soreness in the muscle. His eyes shut and huge sigh of relief came over him. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked on the ground.

There was James, naked and splayed out at his feet. The Scot's cock was three-quarters hard and James was looking up at him, mostly smiling but Mike was sure there was a slight bit of lust in that look. That sight, and his pent up frustration, had him not that far from coming already.

"You'd better let that thing pop before you try putting your stuff back on" said James.

"I'm almost there already" came the response in a gruff, highly aroused Irish brogue.

"Really?". James got a big grin and got up on his knees. His face was just a foot from the big plum head of Michael's cock. He looked at it closely as the hand worked faster, turned on by James' face being so close and his breath tingling nerves on the glans. "This I have to see" James said.

Michael looked down at the object of his affection who was intently watching him working his cock. The face, the tight body, the way James' hand casually played with his own stiffening cock in his lap. The younger man was a sight that had Michael going from flaccid to completion at a speed he hadn't experienced since he was a horny teenager, a boy who messed his pants less than a minute after watching his first porn film.

"You'd better get out of the way soon mate, Vesuvius is gonna blow any minute"

"I've had your spunk on my back, it's only fair the front gets the same treatment. Just mind the hair" said James, looking up at Michael and smiling.

Michael bent his knees a bit more to aim right between James' nipples as six heavy shots of spunk gushed out and covered the younger man's chest, Michael growling with exertion at his efforts.

"Yeah big boy, nice work" said James, looking down at his cum covered chest as Mike sank to the floor, exhausted and satiated. James took a clump on his fingers and sucked on it. "Tastes like chicken".

"It does not you ass" said Michael, smiling.

"Sure it does. Here, you've got to clean this up so get to work" said James.

It took Michael a second to understand. Then he leant forward and proceed to lick up his own cum one long lick at a time.

"Mmm, tasty" he said, smiling.

James smiled back. His own cock was stiff but not as hard as Michael's was a minute ago. When Michael tried to give it a few healthy tugs, James tutted "uh uh. Hands off the merchandise".

Michael leaned over, face to face with James and wearing a hang dog expression. A dollop of cum was on the end of his nose.

James leaned forward and sucked it off, drawing a giggle from Mike. "C'mon, another three minutes and a bunch of the crew will be in here looking for us".

Mike knew he was right and reluctantly got up. It took him another two minutes to get all his gear on by which times James' cock had returned to normal and was comfortably sitting in the underwear.

As James slipped on his tracksuit gear, Michael realised they really should set out the parameters of what exactly they were doing, otherwise he would soon go insane.

"So was this for my benefit again?"

"It was to stop your cock from giving you an aneurism you daft idiot" said James as he slipped his sweater over his head, ruffling his hair in a cute way Michael couldn't help but notice. James walked up to the taller man and placed his hands on the shoulders in front of him.

"Listen big guy. You know I care for you. You're a good friend and...lets face it, a 'right bit of kit' as they say".

Mike smiled at the remark.

"Like I said though, I'm not gay. But, so long as there's no cocks going in asses or mouths, I don't see why we can't have some clean healthy fun every now and then don't you?"

That's when Mike realised gay or straight it didn't matter, James was a total tease and Michael knew there'd be more encounters like this to come - James going right to the edge but never quite going over. It was going to be torture for Mike, but god damn he was looking forward to every minute of it.


	3. The Woods

That was then. This is now. Seven weeks and six more bouts of fun with McAvoy later, Fassbender had reached the end of his chain. James was perfectly happy carrying on with what they were doing, Michael however was done with the foreplay.

He wasn't sure when he had reached breaking point. The way James often caught Michael looking at his crotch and would adjust his stance to make his genitals bulge out a bit more. The playing with each other under the water during the drowning rescue scene, or the aggressive rutting against each other in dark piss-soaked London alleys at night. It might've been the long make out session between scenes at a Russian general's house - January Jones certainly got an eyeful of that.

No, it was last week during the night shoots for the CIA facility scenes. Shot on the grounds of some massively sprawled out Midwestern education institute, he and James went for a midnight walk around the local park area surrounding it. It was a warm night and the chat was nice and pleasant. They'd strolled off the path, coming back through an only modestly lit forested area when they heard a noise.

They both silently walked up a small embankment and looked down upon a sight. Thirty feet away their young co-stars Nicholas Hoult and Lucas Till were fucking in the dirt. From their position neither of the boys below could see them without turning around, and the wind rustling through the trees was loud enough they probably wouldn't hear them unless they talked loudly.

Hoult was on all fours, pants off and tossed to the side. His shirt had been ripped open and hung loosely from him as he panted and moaned with exertion, sweaty clumps of hair sticking to his forehead and his already plump limps wet and pink. Till had taken his own shirt off and his jeans were pooled around his knees as he pounded hard into the young British man with his thick 7 inches of steel-like Texan meat. The grunts and slapping of skin rang out as the pair above drank in the sight.

Till had arms and a neck more like a body builder than an early 20-something guy. His biceps and shoulders bulged and rippled with the effort of sinking his cock as deep as it would go into Hoult's incredibly tight and pliant backside.

"You like that straight Texan dick don't you boy" said Till, to which Hoult responded with a big groan. "Yeah, you gay boys can never have enough cock inside you can you...CAN YOU?" Till continued, slapping Hoult's right buttock hard with his palm, wrenching a "NO...never enough" out of the suppliant man.

Michael turned to James to see McAvoy had fished his cock out of his pants and was stroking it, the dick already at full mast. James gave him a big grin and leaned into his ear, whispering "you can play with it if you want".

Michael looked at him and nodded as James moved so that he was leaning against a nearby tree, dropping his pants and underwear to his ankles. Michael stood next to him, left arm around James' shoulders as his right hand dropped and grasped the cock he'd been so longing to touch.

There it was again. The head a deep and dark royal purple, the skin so soft and pale yet the underlying muscle was as stiff as a board - more rock hard than any of the other occasions he'd had the chance to see James' erections. Michael gripped it tight, rubbing the foreskin back and forth over the head, wanking the man in long slow strokes that had James biting his lips in an effort to keep quiet.

James' eyes were half open, a part of him trying to desperately watch the randy youngsters fuck for his pleasure while also succumbing to the ministrations of the bigger man next to him. James' left hand unbuttoned his shirt and went for his right nipple. His right hand, which had been hanging limply between them, moved to the front of Michael's crotch and started rubbing the growing package.

Michael pressed his forehead against the side of James' head, his lips by the younger man's ear and he began to whisper. It started out as commentary on what they were seeing - how dominant Till was, how hot it looked seeing him fuck Nick like that. How hard Lucas' cock must be and how, like all 20-year-olds, he'd probably pump several loads into that ass before he was done.

James let out deep breaths in response, desperately stifling his groans. His right hand squeezed Michael's equally hard cock through his pants, the Irishman having adjusted it so the bulge snaked obscenely around his left hip under his pants giving James easy access tp it.

James didn't want to take off Michael's pants, doing that was a line he didn't want to cross just yet. Back while shooting "Starter for Ten", he and Dominic Cooper had kept their pants on as they rutted hard against each other one afternoon. Both ended up creaming in their jeans, leaving McAvoy swearing that he would never go too far again. Now here he was, letting Michael Fassbender give him the most exquisite hand job he'd ever had in his life, watching two men a decade younger than him going at it hard and fast.

He was not gay he knew, but why was this turning him on so much. The sight of Till's sweaty back with its muscles rippling, his tight buttocks clenching with each deep thrust in. The feel of Michael's rough hand kept pushing him closer to the brink, while the hefty cock his right hand was caressing pulsed with its owners' heartbeat under the tight cloth. "Oh fuck it" he thought, he had to have more. He quickly undid Michael's pants and fly, reached in and fished out the rod.

Michael froze in mild astonishment. As James exposed the massive prick to the air, Michael hissed loud enough that James' other hand quickly covered his mouth. They both looked over at the younger two boys who hadn't heard them and were still fucking away.

James signalled to Michael to lean down so he could whisper something. As Michael bent, James put his mouth against Michael's ear. Filled with lust in his voice, he began something of a monologue as the pair continued to pull each other's puds.

"You like that Mike?...Do you like my hand on your cock...God it feels incredible, it's so fucking juicy...Does it taste good Mike?...I'll bet it does...I'd bet you'd like to put it in my mouth wouldn't you...or up my ass...do you think you can pump me as hard as Lucas is pounding NIck there?...harder?"

Fassbender's eyes were shut and he breathed out hard. James' voice was going directly to his pole and he fucking knew he'd blow any second. Jesus, they were acting like kids themselves - jerking each other out in a forest and both ready to cum in buckets after only a few minutes of light playing.

"I'm going to go for it" Michael thought. He pushed James away and before the Scot could object, he dropped to his knees and engulfed James' prick deep into his mouth.

James' eyes shot open, his hands automatically grabbing Michael's hair. It took immense self-control, and a slightly bleeding lip caused by suddenly biting it too hard, to stop him from yelling out. A hundred thoughts ran through his head at the sensation of his wang suddenly residing inside a hot, wet cavern with a highly skilled tongue running around all over it. The predominant one though was "don't stop, don't you fucking DARE stop."

Michael was in heaven. Till and Hoult were forgotten by this point, his mind was entirely on the taste of James' delicious piece in his mouth. The Scot's cock had a distinct flavor and a manly musk he knew he'd never get enough of. He took James in deep with long steady slow movements right down to the base and back up to the head, his teeth teasing the glans and his tongue furrowing around under it. His right hand pressed hard against James' pubic area as it worked the base, while his left frantically beat his own cock with vigour and aggression.

James began fucking Michael's face hard and fast. "God damn this was amazing", he thought. He was past the point of caring about what boundaries he had crossed, his only concern right now was firing his spunk as soon, as hard and as deep as he could down Michael's throat. Not far away he could hear Till getting louder, he wasn't far off from hosing down Hoult's insides - shit, they needed to finish up here and fast. James wet both his fingers and squeezed his nipples, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Michael felt the balls of the man in front of him pull up close, the cock head in his mouth swelling slightly, and a frothy torrent gushed forth all over his tongue. He took the cock to the hilt and locked his mouth there as he swallowed several times, relishing the taste. His own cock chose that moment to burst, the thicker cream flooding out of the faucet his piss slit had become and all over the tree trunk roots in front him. The mouth full of James' cock suppressed the noises of relief and satisfaction he couldn't help but issue.

Yelling behind him made them both turn to see Lucas screaming out in ecstasy, his butt cheeks clenched rock tight as his cock emptied its load inside Hoult. The backwash from Till's copious fresh Texan cream sluiced back over his pubes and dripped down from his hairless balls in a river.

Michael turned back to look at James who had his pants back on and zipped up, a cheeky grin and a nod to his left indicated they had better leave. The pair quietly snuck away as they heard Till over the other side of the embankment ask "want another load?" to which Hoult responded "Fuck yes". Thirty seconds later the slapping sound of their ass fucking began anew, by this point both McAvoy and Fassbender had made good distance.

As soon as they were out of earshot they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow" said James.

"Wow indeed."

"Did you have any idea they..."

"No. I mean Nick made a pass at me last month, he's cute but I said no. I had no idea Lucas was into that kind of thing."

James paused for a second and then said "To be honest, I didn't know I was either."

Michael stopped and turned to James. The pair looked at each other, James' eyes searching Michael's for reassurance. The younger man had obviously done stuff tonight he hadn't expected which made him a little unsure of himself - a rare emotion from the usually cocky and highly self-confident James that Michael had become used to. This honest and rather humbling expression floored Michael who quickly went in and hugged the smaller man. They stood there, embracing each other for a full minute before letting go.

Michael tilted his head, indicating they should head back to their quarters. He knew they wouldn't do anything more tonight and he was prepared to give James a little space to work out things in his head.


	4. The Storage Area

A week had gone by though and his patience had worn out. Work was partly to blame, but also James had been deliberately going out of his way to avoid him and had seemed preoccupied with other things whenever they were near each other. Yesterday he'd finally confronted him and James curtly responded that they would talk about it tonight at drinks.

So, the resentment had built up somewhat. Fassbender wasn't used to being toyed with either emotionally or sexually like James seemed to be doing with him. Fassbender's lithe body and pronounced cock, which always hung down the right side of his pants, looked good enough in clothes that he didn't have to work to get sex. James though was making him earn every single moan and even now they still hadn't gotten any further than that quick blowie in the woods.

James sat down in the opposite chair, passing Michael his drink. The pair drank in silence for a minute before Michael spoke up.

"So, what's next?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"By my count we've done pretty much everything but butt fucking so I was wondering when we'd get around to that?"

McAvoy coughed in his drink at that and looked around wildly. The bar was doing modest business, the younger actors from the film were playing pool while a few other people were engaged in deep conversations. With the music and the rain no-one could hear them or was paying any attention to them, so they could talk freely.

James turned to Michael and saw his jaw tight with tension, his fingers twisting a toothpick in an obviously compulsive gesture indicating he wasn't happy.

"Look, you know I love you my friend" started James. "We've had some great fun and I've gone a lot further than I ever expected to go with you. But I'm not gay, I simply can't do the ass thing."

"Can't or won't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm getting fucking blue balls here because you can't accept the fact you might like my dick inside you more than you let on."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So how do you intend to get that penis of yours inside me Mister Fassbender if I might inquire" said James, eyebrow arching in wry amusement.

"How do you think?"

"You're going to sneak into my room tonight and rape me in my sleep?"

"Nothing so vulgar."

"Do tell."

"Enough" said Fassbender, slapping his hand down on the table. Two people across the room looked over briefly at the sound, then turned back to their own conversation.

Michael paused, shut his eyes and breathed as he considered his next words.

James looked at his friend and for the first time really saw how much this frustration had been deeply affected him. His jovial attitude softened and he reached out and took Michael's hands.

Michael looked up at the feeling to see James' face. There was obvious concern in his eyes for him, a genuine look of worry that took the wind right out of his sails. The resentment that had been building all week faded in a few seconds as he looked upon that beautiful face. "James, I..." he began, struggling to find the words.

James patiently waited as several times Michael tried to say something and stopped himself. Finally, Michael got out that he had to go to the toilet and left quickly for the men's bathroom. James waited five minutes, when Michael hadn't returned he left the table to find him.

It was a bit of a chore finding the facilities in this place. Long past the kitchen and down three corridors and a flight of stairs, McAvoy came to the gents at the back of the tavern. The sound from the front room was almost entirely muffled by the distance and thick walls. He stepped inside and there was Michael, leaning over a sink washing his face.

Michael had cried a little, enough to get that pink and slightly blurry eyed look. He shut off the sink and was wiping his hands with paper towels as he looked at James.

James started "When you didn't come back I thought..." the sentence fell, forgotten from his lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds before James quickly crossed the distance, wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him.

Michael didn't react at first, but soon melted into it. He understood that they were about to go beyond their little games, this was a kiss of real affection and emotion. One not out of a need to get off but a need to be with the other person that both of them felt. As such it began to grow in intensity.

Mouths opened wider, tongues went from probing to passionate, hands gripped tighter or began to feel the firm flesh underneath. Both their manhoods began plumping up as the pair landed back against the wall of the outside of the stalls and continued their heavy making out.

It took Michael a little while to realise where they were and reluctantly pull out of the kiss. "Wait, wait, wait" he said, prying James' ravenous mouth from his.

James kept leaning forward, tongue out trying to capture Mike's lips again. "what, what now?"

"We'd better find someplace more private".

James looked around and smiled. "and more hygienic would be nice."

They both smiled at each other and headed for the door. As they stepped out, James spotted another door a bit further down the corridor, he raced up to it and tried the handle.

The door opened into a storage area. Fixed shelves of food, drink, storage crates and towels lined the modestly sized room. It was fairly dark but still enough light to see clearly. More importantly it was warm, dry, there was a sturdy looking desk, the thick door had an internal lock and they were in a barely used area that no-one could hear them in.

As soon as the door was locked behind Michael, James pushed him up against it while he ripped off his own jacket and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Fuck I want you right now" said McAvoy between kisses.

"How much baby?"

"I want you inside me, I want that giant cock of yours to fuck me nice and hard."

The shirt flew from James body as he raced to get his fly down and pants off.

Michael slipped off his jacket and ripped off his jumper and undershirt in one smooth move while James watched the highly defined torso come into view.

James' mouth leapt forward and attached to one of the nipples, sucking and licking it fast and hard which caused a deep groan to emanate from Fassbender as his pants came down.

Both were struggling to use their feet to get out of their shoes and socks as their mouths and hands were otherwise occupied with caressing and tasting as much of each other as they could. Mike's semi-hard cock was rising up, while James' pale sceptre seem to inflate with even more haste. After another minute they were finally free of all their clothing.

"Jump" said Michael.

James jumped and Michael caught him, holding him by his lower back and continuing to make out with him as he carried the smaller man further into the room, James' legs and arms wrapped around him for balance.

"Grab me one of those would ya" said Michael, indicating the pile of towels on a nearby rack. James reached and took one as they headed for the desk.

Michael parked James tight little ass on the edge of the table as he took the towel and folded it, giving James a soft surface to lie back on.

James lied back and spread his legs wantonly, exposing his pink hairless hole to Michael's lusting eyes. James' hands played with his own weeping cock and bright pink hefty balls as he let Michael visually ravage his most private area.

"So am I open for inspection?"

Michael put his hands on both of McAvoy's knees and looked down at his face. "James... you are exquisite, do you know that."

"Of course. Now get on with it" he mockingly replied.

Michael walked around and put two fingers right near James' face. "Suck" he ordered.

James leant up and engulfed them, sucking on the digits and licking the hands with his tongue. Michael's fingers were like his body - long and thin but firm and muscular, with the texture of someone who has worked a manual job for part of their life. His saliva utterly soaked the fingers, and made him hungry for something else.

"Can I..." he looked up asking.

Michael looked down and smiled, "of course". He stepped closer so James could have easy access to his cock.

James opened his mouth and tasted the head. This was the first cock he'd ever had in his mouth, and it was a beauty. After a few seconds he realised it tasted pretty good too and tried to take more, sucking and licking without any hesitation.

As Michael enjoyed the feel of James' mouth on him, his fingers reached over and began to circle James' hole. It was a beautiful and smooth ass which he couldn't wait to get inside, but with his dick James would need some serious prep. The wet fingers began to insert into James and Michael was surprised. The hole was tight, but James seemed to already know to relax so the fingers went in easily. He turned puzzled to James who looked up at him and smiled.

Spitting out the cock, James said "I may not have had a real cock in there, but that doesn't mean I haven't stuck things up there before" and winked as he went back to town on the Irishman's meat.

"You cheeky bastard" Michael thought to himself as he drove his fingers in hard, getting a surprised "humph" out of the man below him. He was impressed with the way James was able to take half of his cock down his throat, quite good for a beginner. Now though, it was time for some serious business.

"That's enough mate" he said as he withdrew his prick from James' mouth, the younger man still obviously hungry for it. Michael walked back around between James legs and dropped down.

James wondered where he went until he felt a tongue around the edge of his ass, circling his pucker before plunging in. "Holy fucking shit" yelled James with a start as the sensation washed over him.

Michael had a long and very skilled tongue and had been rimming regularly for the last few years, so he knew how to stimulate a guy easily in that respect. His tongue would dart in and out, stiffen hard and pound in before softening and painting lazy circles all over his entrance.

"It was fucking great" thought James who had to stop beating his cock. His hands moved up and down his thighs, stimulating his leg hairs as Fassbender feasted on his hole.

Michael stood, his cock engorged to its fullest, and suddenly turned back towards the shelves. After skimming the shelves he pulled out a small glass bottle of something.

James looked up quizzically, to which Michael responded "Olive Oil...Extra Virgin."

"Great, does that mean you are going to fry me as well?"

"Well you are Scottish" said Michael as he poured a bit on his cock, getting it slick. He then rubbed a bit into James' ass, the oil was thankfully room temperature so it felt nice.

Michael pulled back his foreskin and pressed the head against James' opening. With the oil and finger work, the first four inches slid in with ease. James' gave a little yelp before signalling to Michael to keep going.

Michael sank a few more inches in. God this was heaven, James' ass was scorchingly hot and quite tight, the young man had obviously been practising on a dildo or something as he felt McAvoy's ass muscles tighten and loosen, gripping his cock with a conscious effort to stimulate the man entering him.

"Nearly there my dear?" asked James in an obviously strained voice, the exertion of handling the dick in him was an effort.

"Ready for the last bit?" asked Michael.

"Give it to me."

With a final hard push, Michael sunk to the hilt. Both simultaneously yelled as Fassbender hit bottom inside James who had never felt more filled in his life.

"Oh fuck that's good" said a panting James.

"Yeah, you took that dick well. Now wait til I start moving".

"Oh God" yelled McAvoy as the cock began to slowly withdraw a few inches, and then ram back in.

The progress was slow, but after a few minutes the pair were going at it hard and fast. Fassbender was surprised at how much of a power bottom McAvoy already was - he was pushing back against Michael with surprising force, swivelling his hips and groaning non-stop as Michael didn't hold back his forceful thrusts.

As their bodies engaged in a war of oneupmanship, so did their mouths between groans.

"Fuck me Mike, I can never get enough cock inside me now"

"You're a little bottom slut aren't you"

"You bet your sweet ass"

"How about I keep pounding your sweet ass"

"Yeah, pound it. Make me cum Mike, and fill me with yours"

"You want that Irish cream in you baby?"

"You did not just say that" said a laughing James.

"The offer is on the table, as are you. It'll do wonders for your hole"

"Mmmm, I'll take it. Fill me up mate, I want to drown in it."

Fuck he was a hot little fucker. Michael started thrusting faster and faster as James got more and more swept up in it. The younger man was panting and groaning so much he seemed to be having a panic attack it was so overwhelming.

More surprisingly James' dick had remained rock hard throughout the entire session and was now an angry shade of red and purple as he'd been holding back his orgasm for a while.

"Uuuuuhhh. Fuck mate I'm so close to cumming. Take me over the top" asked a pleading James.

"Gladly" said Michael who began ramming with enough force he knew it would leave bruises tomorrow. He used only this much aggression on the loosest bottoms he'd encountered, but the far tighter James wasn't just taking it but relishing in it.

"Yeah. Fuck it. Fuck my little ass, fuck my little ass. Oh shit I'm cumming" yelled James.

He kept thrashing his cock for a few more seconds until the first shot fired out and hit him on the mouth. His tongue quickly snaked out to catch the cum droplets as the other shots spurted over his chest, the white liquid almost disappearing against his alabaster skin.

Mike pushed his hand across James' taught abs, covering his hand in the spunk and offering it to James who sucked it off his fingers, lightly chewing and licking the digits. It wasn't that which set Michael off, but the cheeky cum-covered smile that broke on James' face as he took Michael's middle finger in his mouth.

A few seconds later Michael withdrew his hand, grabbed the young man's thighs and roared "Take that fucking spunk". He'd never been so fucking hard in his life as his dick became like stone and his essence poured out of it.

"Aaaah yeahhhh" roared James as he felt the warm cream gush inside him, his ass quickly overflowing with it. Jesus fucking Christ he had no idea it was this incredible. He was a mess and yet he didn't give a fuck, and he had never felt more alive or turned on in his life.

Cum and oil leaked from James' ass as Michael withdrew his hefty cock. He offered a hand to James and pulled the shorter man to his feet.

The pair kissed hungrily, hugging their bodies tight, James' cum rubbing into Michael's chest. After separating Michael grabbed the towel, wiped off his stomach and cock and threw it at James as he went for his clothes.

"Clean up quick, we'll use the shower in my room" said Michael.

"But I never got to finish my drink"

"Oh I've got something for you to drink in say another twenty minutes."

"One ass fuck and you're so sure of yourself"

"Of course. Unless you don't want this anymore" said Fassbender, waving his half-hard and still quite massive cock.

"Twat" James called to him, laughing as he started putting on his clothes.

"Bottom boy"

"And good at it"

"You certainly were" said a smiling Fassbender, pulling in a half-dressed James for a quick kiss. "C'mon, lets go break a few more of your boundaries."

"I like the sound of that."

Fully dressed, the pair left the room and wandered back into the bar. Both walked to their table, downed their drinks and headed for the door. As they headed out, one person by the pool table saw them go and smiled knowingly.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Jennifer Lawrence who'd been making a killing at the game all night.

"Oh nothing, just glad to see things working out...for you" said Nicholas Hoult, re-adjusting his shirt collar and thinking back to last week when he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye at something he would remember for a long time - two friends of his going at it against a tree while watching him getting fucked.

The thought reminded him he should go to Lucas' room shortly and see if he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
